Demonic, Jack's Daughter
by River of Souls
Summary: Demonics life...has Jack keeps something from her, and she needs to find out what. will she be able to save everyone she cares for?
1. The Beginning

yeah i have a few storys from a site called ill be posting all 3 of my storys from it, so if u want to look me up tehre. my username there is Demonic. on with story!

In a place where holidays begin, there is a town called Halloween. Where all the creeps and crawlings lie, there not mean at all, it's just who they are.

In this town lives the Pumpkin King, Jack with his wife Sally. A year after what happen with Boogie Boogie. Jack asked Dr. Finklestein if he could make a child for him, to look like him and sally, Dr. Fink said yes, but Jack would have to do a favor for him when the time came. Jack said yes, but it's been 15 years since this day, and Dr. Fink hasn't come along yet.  
Demonic looked just like sally, but her arms and hands were bones, her dress was kind of like sally's but had spider webs on it, and most of all she has black midnight hair.  
When she was about 5 years old, her and zero came home with a talking spider, which she got to keep, but named it very weird. She called Sniper (snip (like what scissors make)-ER).

While Demonic was heading home with Sniper and Zero, Sniper, as usual, was talking crazy again. "Why don't we go to the real world and go scare little kids?" he asked. While Zero gave a bark which more sounded like a scream of fright. "no Sniper, you know the rules, we can only go to the real world on Halloween, you know we would get in so much in trouble, and anyways its getting late, we need to get home" Demonic said, while walking through the village. She never liked going through the town, since everyone always thought she was not right to be the pumpkin queen. While heading into the gate, she notices her father talking to someone in a wheelchair in the high tower. She guessed that Jack did hear her, since he came down stairs looking frighten.

"Demonic, could you go up stairs, and find your mother for me?" Jack said with a frighten tone of voice.  
"Sure father, whatever you say" she said almost ready to cry, but she kept her face from showing any emotion while walking up the stairs.  
Jack watched his daughter go up the stirs, then he said "ok Dr. Fink, you can come out, she's gone". "Good my boy, now to business, you know why I am here, right?" Dr Fink asked with a happy tone of voice. "Yes, you have come because of Demonic, you want me to do a favor for you, if I don't, you get to keep her for your own purpose" Jack said Jack, getting almost ready to cry. Little does he know he was being watch by Demonic. "Yes well I have come to decide what I want you to do, I've came up with this…"

Demonic couldn't bear what she was hearing; she ran downstairs and screamed at her father. "Why, Father, why, do this?"


	2. The New Boy

Dr. Fink left Jack and Demonic alone to talk. "Why have you never told me before?' asked Demonic crying all over the place."I'm sorry but I wanted to protect you" Jack said, not even looking at his daughter. Demonic couldn't bare it, she ran up the stairs, crying all the way to her room and she slammed the door. Sally came along and saw Jack with tears in his eyes. "You know you should have told her about it long time ago" Sally said while hugging him. "So what does he want you to do?" "I'm not totally sure, all he said was to help him create some type of talking bugs to help him in experiment" Jack said drying his tears away.

"Come on dear, lets go to bed" Sally said as she help her husband up the stairs.  
Has Demonic heard her parents heading off to bed, she tip toed out of the house.  
"Where are you heading my dear" a voice said that came from Demonic's hair. "SNIPER, have you been in there the entire time?" she asked, sounding mad. "Of course, I was, I am usually in your hair". "Well I guess your coming with me then" Demonic said, sounding depress. When she got to spiral mountain, she turned right and hit something and flew to the ground. "Ow…" she mumbled. "I am so sorry" the dark figure said, it took her hand and got her up. Then she realize that it was a boy, around her age, and he looked like a human/werewolf type of thing, since he had pointy ears, a blackish/grayish tail, and had curly gray hair, but to her, his Blue eyes didn't look like a monster. "Oh I'm fine really, I just need to get out of here" she said trying to get rid of him. "Are you trying to run away Demonic?" "How do you know my name?" she asked him, looking a bit mad. "hey everyone knows you're the pumpkin princess, I mean you would have to leave the town to find someone the didn't know you, but hey to make it up to you why don't you come back to my place, its pretty far away from the town, so you wont be seen" he said looking at her, hoping. "Sure why not". "Yes lets go, I would love to" sniper said from Demonic's hair. "what was that?" he said looking a bit frighten. "Oh don't worry about Sniper, he's just a crazy pet spider of mine, but keep going please"  
"Oh sure no problem" he said looking kind of worried.

They got to his house and she notice it looked much like her house, but it was a lot smaller. "Well were here" he said, opening the gate for her, but she was no moving. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why should I go into your house when I don't even know your name" she said, staring at him. "Oh, it's Zinc" Zinc said, looking relived. "Well thank you Zinc for letting me stay here for awhile" she said, smiling. Zinc smiled back and they went into the house.  
This house was not has creepy has Demonic's house, but she like it all the same.  
"Here I'll take you to where you will stay" he said, while walking to the door near the kitchen. He opened the door and said "Here you are Demonic, make yourself at home". He said smiling. "Thank you again" Demonic said. But then with out even realizing it Zinc kissed her on the cheek, but he stood there, looking like he was ready to be slap. Demonic turned a little pink and said "goodnight Zinc" while closing the door.  
Zinc stood there for a moment, and then left to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: also ill probably have notes either the beginning or end of each chapter i know there short and all but once im done posting all 3 of my NBC ones ill make them longer..course I mean even deside and go back to these and make them longer..who knows.


	3. SOS

Demonic got up a bit early then she usually did, but she sat on the window ledge and looked out the window. She saw the entrance to the holiday woods, which no one is allowed; go near and in the far away distance you could see a little spec of the town.  
"Demonic, want some breakfast?" a sound said from the other side of the door.  
"No thanks" Demonic said back. Zinc opened the door and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried. "I just have a feeling something will go wrong and my dad has something to do with it" she said closing her eyes.

Back at the town Sally was crying all over the place, Jack tried to clam her down. But everything he said just made it worse. He asked the mayor to tell the entire town to keep a look out for her. "Look Sally she will turn up soon, but I have to leave, if we still want to keep her" he said, not even looking at Sally. "I…I understand" she said. Jack left her there, and went to Dr. Fink's house. "Yes here you are my boy, close the door and meet me in the lab" Dr Fink said from the top floor. Jack went down to the basement and set to work.  
Dr. Fink was still getting some more supplies when the door ranged, he opened the door and found Lock, Shock, and Barrel. "Oh yes, did you bring me want I wanted?" he said with a smile. "Of course we did" Lock said, and he handed him what looked like a green bag. "You will have him back in no time" Dr. Fink said, and he closed the door.  
Back to where Demonic was, both Demonic and Zinc left the house and went to spiral mountain. "I've always loved going here when I was a child" Zinc said to her. "So did me" she said. Zinc sat down with his legs over the edge. Demonic sat next to him.  
"Look this is hard to ask, but do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked her, turning a bit red. "Um….yeah I guess so" Demonic said, looking at Zinc. "Do you think we could…?" Demonic didn't let him finish his sentence, she kissed him on lips. She took away from him and started to leave. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Sorry, I really do like you, but this is all to much more me" then she left, to where Zinc never did find out. Since right after she left, three little figures came behind, tied him up and they stacked him in a Halloween bag and went walking to Oogie Boogies old layer.

"Sigh…what am I going to do with myself" she was heading to the graveyard to think, it's the only place she thought was quite. "Welcome back Demonic" Demonic turned around but she didn't see anything but green before she got put into a sack. She tried screaming, but she got hit in the head and she fell asleep.  
"Ok Dr. Fink, I think were done here" Jack said looking at the bugs. "So what are you going to do with them?" "Oh there going to be my slaves" Dr. Fink said with a smirk. "Don't your wife pearl do everything for you?" Jack asked. "Yes was I thought she could use a little break" Dr. Fink said. "You can leave now Jack, I have no more use for you" Dr. Fink turned away and mumbled "not yet anyways" and he left the room, with Jack close behind him for he could leave the house.

Well both Zinc and Demonic were taken to Ooogie Boogie's layer, but for what reason? Well I guess your going have to read the next chapter of the story. But I will only have somewhere around two more chapters, then I'll be done with story, but if many fans like this, I'll start on a sequel.

------------------------------------------------

Author Note: well it still seems no one has read this yet..PLEASE REVIEW! thanks!


	4. Hopeful Escape

Where we last saw Demonic and Zinc was Ooogie Boogie's layer. Lock, Shock and Barrel but both of them into very high separate cages. Demonic was the first to notice where they are. "Why have you taken us here?" she asked the three little people she liked to call them. "Wow you not has smart has your father would be" a shadow from the distance said. "He would know perfectly why he would be here". "Were you the one who grabbed us?" she screamed. "Maybe, maybe not, but that story is for a neither time, if your still going to be alive that is" he said that and step a few paces so everyone could see him in the light. This is when Zinc got up and stared at Ooogie Boogie himself. "Your alive?" he asked him. "Of course I am dim wit of a werewolf, what do you think I am, a ghost, but thanks to Dr. Fink I'm not" he said smiling and pointing at the door. "Well Ooogie Boogie, you still owe me, I still want to see Jack dead before my eyes" Dr. Fink said, also coming out of the shadows. "Yes, yes you will" Oogie Boogie said, looking a bit bored. "Lock, Shock, find Jack and bring him hear and make sure he is unspoiled" "yes sir" they both said and left the layer. "What about me? Asked Barrel. "Your job is to bring Sally hear" told Oogie. "Sally and Demonic are going to be are new slaves, well if they survive that is" he said with a laugh. So barrel started laughing while running out of the layer. After Barrel left, Oogie took down Zinc's cage and he got him out of the cage, but Zinc couldn't move anyways since he was tied up with rope. "What are you going to do with me" Zinc asked horrifed of what he was going to do. "You're going to get a little present from me, a doggie bone, or should I say doggie bones" Ooogie laughed at him. "What do you mean" Zinc asked. "Well look at you, your half human, half werewolf; so you can only be full werewolf on a full moon, and well look at that. Tonight is a full moon" Zinc just stared at him looking like he just seen a ghost. "What I'm going to do is this, you're going to kill your little girlfriend and her parents; if any of them survive. Well they become my slaves. So I guess you have no choice to obey me anyways. But from what I hear you can't control yourself" he said with a laugh. Zinc just sat there and cried.

Back to where Jack was, he was sitting on Spiral Mountain hoping that Demonic would come back. But before he could think, he was in a black sack and all he could hear was laughing. He tried to get out, but it was no luck. But that was Barrel was having, bad luck. He looked everywhere to find Sally. But Sally out smarted him; she hid behind the water fountain for he couldn't find her. He gave up, but he knew he was in for it when h got back to the lair. Sally heard him mumbling about Oogie's plan. But this time, just hopefully she was not too late to save her family.

She followed Barrel back to the lair, and she look through the window. She saw Jack, Demonic, Oogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Dr. Fink (she has no idea why), and she saw a half human/werewolf. "Must be Demonic's new boyfriend" she thought. She was trying to think on how to get them out. Then came to her, Sniper is still in Demonic's hair. Maybe he could untie them, just hopefully he could.


	5. The End or is it?

Sally called Zero and told him to sneak inside and tell Sniper to unlock the cages.  
So that's what he did, Demonic was pleased to see that her mom was ok after all.  
"Well its time to get the show on the road" Oogie said with a grin. Then He pulled down a stick from the ground which opened the roof to show the beautiful sky. This was Demonic chance to make sure Zinc didn't see the full moon. But before she did, she sent Sniper down to get her father untied. She slipped down the rope of her cage and she went over to zinc and covered his eyes.

Jack got untied and pushed Ooogie Boogie over, he then pulled two sticks from the ground. One closing the roof and two was sending Ooogie Boogie down the lava pit.  
"NOOO!" Dr. Fink cried. "He was mine, I created him, and first you stole what's mine; now you kill what's mine" He looked rather angry. He was so angry; he beat the door with his wheelchair and left the lair. Now for Lock, Shock, and Barrel, everyone look for them. But there was no evidence or anything that they were ever there.  
Everyone was happy to be able get rid of Ooogie Boogie once more. So the whole town holds a pa…. wait we'll call a monster mash. But there were only two people missing Demonic and Zinc. Zinc took Demonic and sat her down with him at spiral hill.

(Its day light now, just to let you know) "I want to thank you for making sure I didn't kill your dad" he said, looking bit tired. "What are friends for" Demonic asked. Zinc starred at her for awhile and thought things over. "Could we ever be more then just friends" He asked. Demonic smiled and kissed him. "Of course, silly" was all she said, before she fell asleep in his lap.  
Jack and Sally were watching then in a distance. "Do you think he's right for our daughter, or should I say right to take your place" Sally asked her husband. "He is a smart fellow, I can tell you that. But there are a few things we should watch out for. But we shall see about that boy. In till then let's leave them alone" Jack said, and they both walked to there house.  
So there's the ending to my story. Oh your maybe wondering what happened to Dr. Fink and the three kids aren't you? Well I guess I could tell you. Dr. Fink was banished to his house, and could never come out, unless he was heading somewhere, other then the town. Everyone stayed away from him and called him very odd names. His wife of course was just as odd, but no one has seen her, unless of course you were spying on those two, I of course wouldn't do that.

Soon later Demonic got older and married Zinc. They both came to be good pumpkin king and queen. They were very well of. When the time came they celebrated all the holidays that were out there. Even sometimes they visited the holiday towns, even paying a visit to saint jolly himself. Of course Sniper is still as crazy, but maybe even worse. Zero of course started to make some new friends, with fellow dogs from other towns (they even started an own holiday dog meeting). From the idea of the dogs, that's what the holiday leaders did, they had meeting to make sure, no one got lost, and they all they wouldn't take over each others holidays. They can help, but no more then that. 

The three kids (Lock, Shock, and Barrel), huh well let's just say we have not heard the last of them. So maybe expecting some sort of sequel from this story, any ideas for the story can be helpful! Thanks for reading!


End file.
